Jobs
A recurring system in the Final Fantasy franchise, the job system allows players to equip new abilities centered around a specific way of fighting. While this system was a fundamental element of Final Fantasy initially, it will be used as a way to better know your role when fighting in battles. Be it a healer, attacker, or magic user, there is something for everyone! But don't feel obliged to use the jobs if you feel they don't suit your needs. Each class brings with it, a set of 5''' unique or familiar abilities and 1 unique skill command to be used at the player's expense. Just keep in mind that each job is given one special drawback. *'''YOU MUST COMPLETE ALL 4 TASKS TO OBTAIN AND EQUIP A JOB. If a requirement is not met, you have the option to spend 1,000 Munny on the unfulfilled requirement *All Jobs require 10 AP to equip unless specified *Unless you have a Job Ticket, you can only bypass one job requirement per job. Soldier A powerful attacker. Soldiers have one main focus; Deal as much physical damage as possible. Their magic pool is virtually non existent, but oh can they pack a whallop! With heavy combos and a persistent spirit, the soldier never backs down! *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Warrior *(✔) Own 5 Physical Skill Commands *(✔) Reach 20 Base Strength *(✔) Own the "Brave Warrior" Accessory Black Mage Master of the dark arts, Black Mages excel at spell casting. Their high magic makes them the perfect magic users, but they are only offensive. So no light, healing, or defensive magic! But it's a small price when this handy class allows you to cast spell after spell of magical onslaught. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Mystic *(✔) Obtain Fire, Blizzard, Thunder, and Gravity Magic *(✔) Reach 20 Base Magic *(✔) Own the "Mystic Chain" Accessory White Mage Divine caster of light. No party is complete without a healer, and the White Mage class will suit all your needs in keeping your allies alive and healthy. An excellent beginner class for the player that has yet to excel in any offensive battle styles. Healing and protection is their prime directive, so be sure to equip the Cure spell when using this divine healer. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Guardian *(✔) Obtain the Cura Spell *(✔) Reach 5 Base MP and 10 Base Resistance or Defense *(✔) Own the "Ray of Light" Accessory Monk Disciplined master of hand to hand combat. The Monk class excels in close quarters martial arts and has a fair amount of melee expertise. But being a monk means fighting without the use of weapons. Meaning no attacks requiring a keyblade! The Monk's best skill is to rapidly fill the command gauge. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Guardian or Path of the Warrior *(✔) Obtain the Reluctancy Skill Command *(✔) Reach 40 Base HP and 15 Base Strength *(✔) Own the "Energy Bangle" Accessory Ninja Stealth and evasion specialist. Ninjas hit hard and fast. While they may not have many special abilities, their speed allows them to evade the enemies powerful blows. Their need for speed and playing the long game is what gives the ninja an extra edge over more powerful opponents. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Hunter *(✔) Obtain the Stopra Spell *(✔) Reach 20 Base Speed *(✔) Own the "Speed Chain" Accessory Ranger The Ranger knows how to keep distance. Being further away from their opponent allows this class to specialize in firing projectiles with the cost of never approaching the opposing force directly. A very "ranged" class for both the physical and magical offender, Ranger excels at dealing deadly damage from a safe distance. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Hunter or Path of the Mystic *(✔) Use the Fire spell 10 times in boss battles *(✔) Obtain a long ranged Skill Command *(✔) Reach 15 Base Strength, Speed, and Magic Bard The Bard is a remarkable class in it's ability to help the party, by granting them power through song. This class focuses on singling out a fellow player's strength, and amplifying it to suit the battle's needs. The Bard can only play songs, and the song's effect will continue until the bard is attacked or stops playing. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Sang 30 Musical Missions *(✔) Sang in 10 Group Musical Missions with People *(✔) Sang 5 Duet Musical Missions *(✔) Sang 10 Solo Musical Missions Summoner The Summoner never fights alone. With an arsenal of magical creatures by their side, the summoner can always find a summon that suits the battle's needs. Every summoner is also equipped with three elemental Golems for when things get really tricky. When in doubt, remember that your friends are your power! *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Defeat Mizrabel *(✔) Own 3 or more Summons *(✔) Reach a friendship level of 60 or higher *(✔) Reach 30 Base Magic and 5 base MP Dark Knight The Dark Knight is a powerful warrior, with dominion over the blade and over darkness. While they are powerful in their individual right, it comes at a painful cost. The user will feel the negative affects of darkness with each attack until the battle is over. But great power comes with a cost... *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Complete Mark of Mastery Exam *(✔) Own three Dark Commands *(✔) Have a Strength Stat of 45 or higher *(✔) Own the Oblivion Keyblade Red Mage The Red Mage is a jack of all trades and master of none. While not very powerful, the Red Mage has merit as a tactical support class. Dealing average damage, their true strength lies in their ability to make the best of their skill kit. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Complete the Mark of Mastery Exam *(✔) Own 7 Spells *(✔) Own 7 Physical Commands *(✔) Have Base Strength and Magic at 25 Paladin The Paladin acts as the ultimate line of defense against powerful enemies. Highly protective and always willing to lend their support, Paladins are holy tanks that fear no danger. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Complete the Mark of Mastery Exam *(✔) Did not sacrifice Path of the Guardian *(✔) Obtain the Aerora Spell *(✔) Reach 60 Base HP and 30 Base Defense Paopu Knight The Paopu Knight is a friend to all, and a fierce warrior. This Knight works hard, and with those jobs earned, comes a wealth of experience. The Paopu knight is not only a lucky one, but also has the ability to pass on their strengths to others. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Compete in the Battle of 10,000 Heartless *(✔) Have a Friendship rating of 80 or higher *(✔) Attain 7 Jobs *(✔) Attain 100 Achievement Points Blacksmith The Blacksmith is a reliable and composed profession. Stocking up on items and accessories, the Blacksmith can take their stats to new heights with their equipment boosting abilities. While they may not be the strongest party member, they will definitely be the most well prepared. *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Reach Level 50 *(✔) Attain 7 or more different types of Items *(✔) Attain 6 or more Accessories *(✔) Attain 10 or more Keyblades Blue Mage The Blue Mage is a stubborn mystic. While they're known for their grand amounts of MP and intellect, their true power comes from the strength of others. Being able to mimic and duplicate the skills and strength of their fellow allies. An elite kind of mage, they aren't exactly known for their empathy... *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Complete the water world set *(✔) Attain 10 Base MP. *(✔) Attain 30 Resistance. *(✔) Attain 4 Magical skill commands and all 10 basic spells. Pirate Pirates are charming thieves that rule the seas. A fancy user of chance and trickery, Pirates are known for using their booty to their advantage. They also have a knack for talking their way out of situations. (Even if they caused it themselves) *'REQUIREMENTS TO EQUIP' *(✔) Complete the Pirate world set *(✔) Attain 55 Base AP. *(✔) Hold a "C" ranking or lower from friendship levels. Alternative is if you were assaulted verbally or physically by another player. *(✔) Obtain 6,666 Munny Category:Gameplay